User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 9: Medli vs Makar
Before the battle: I worked hard on this and this was before the poke royale so there may still be some problems with it. Here we have Medli and Makar both from Wind Waker squaring off to see who is the better sage. 'Don't forget to vote please ' Medli vs Makar VS START! Medli: Who's the most useless piece of green mucus Who came out of a leafy uterus? Makar that's his name a plain shame Cause he's the worst part of the game! You're frail and weak, your face needs a tweak! Your fate will end bleak, in this sweet rap beat So take a seat ya small fry seed Cause I'm about to turn up the heat Every boss with you is monotonous I'm a menace to minion's incompetence You fucked over link's quest after you lost consciousness! Makar: All you do is get capped by a hack Cause don't act like you can fight back And one thing my bosses ain't easy Your flying get up is plain cheesy You're spitting bird shit like when you get thrown in a pit I'll leave this bitch with more than stars and a bruised tit I dragon roast a bird brain that boasts About her rapping abilities which suck most I got the best music in the game Your dungeons are all the same Your design is plain fucking lame Spittin' more flames than val on this dame I'm a sneaky small terror, you can't fly without error There's no one fairer than fado's heiror! Medli: How dare you talk about flying with error When you're the bearer of a leaf device sharer I'm a carrier and have more use than you do Cause at least I directly help link through And I wasn't mandatory taken and had to be jail breakin' You're rhymes should be forsaken as they cause achin' I'll use you as a bowling ball to knock off your ends You tend to accidentally make an effed up situation your in And why fend or defend such a disaster prone friend! Can't even be used for a nest, may as well be a pest! You cause so much stress, because you're so useless! Makar: I make trees grow and they sprout out hoes Cause you allow sitting on the head (OH!) The funny thing is my leaves fly farther It's darwinism my flight lasts longer You think you're stronger yet see stars wander Wonder why because you're the one that's a sqaunder You're not a tank, and your delivery is second rate You're whole first dungeon was cake and your scenes lame Your only fame was a forty-two second prayer I'm iconic from the dungeon boss's lair! Medli: Go sing another symphony! Makar: Go make another delivery! Both: Cause' you just got your ass whooped! 'Who won? ' 'Who will be next? ' 'We'll See! ' 'Rap Battles (flapping sounds) of Excellence REDUX! ' Who Won? Medli Makar Tie Category:Blog posts